The four courses to be given at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory during the summer of 1978 that will be funded by this grant are: 1) June 11-July 1, 1978 Molecular Cytogenetics; 2) June 11-July 1, 1978 The Transformed Cell; 3) July 4-July 24, 1978 Molecular Biology of Oncogenic Viruses and Mammalian Cells; 4) July 31-August 20, 1978 Yeast Genetics.